


Thank you, Danno, You Are The Greatest:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Grateful/Gratitude, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Charlie & Danny talked after he got home from the hospital, The Little Boy thanked him for his surprise, How did Danny respond?*





	Thank you, Danno, You Are The Greatest:

*Summary: Charlie & Danny talked after he got home from the hospital, The Little Boy thanked him fir his surprise, How did Danny respond?*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams checked on his kids, while his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett was getting ready for bed, They talked about the case, & the hell that they went through. Danny was able to let go of any guilt too. He went down the hall, so he can check on his daughter, Grace Williams.

 

He went into Grace's Bedroom, & quietly went over to where she was sleeping, & he smiled at her sleeping form, **"She ** _was_** worth everything, Everything that I went through"** , he thought to himself, as she tiptoed out of the room, so she wouldn't wake up out of a sound sleep. He headed down further to check on his son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards.

 

He went in to kiss him on the forehead, & he woke up with a sleepy smile, "Hi, Danno", Danny smiled, & said, "Hey, Buddy, Sorry that I woke you up", Charlie shrugged his shoulders in response, The Little Boy said this in response, & smiled once again, which made the blond happy to see every day.

 

"Thanks for my surprise, Danno, I **_really_** love it, Thank you, Danno, for being the greatest", "You  & your sister are the greatest, It's because of you, I am that". "Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning". He kissed him on the forehead once again, & left to go to his bedroom. Immediately, He went to snuggle up with his super seal. Steve brought him closer to him, & asked this.

 

"Everything good ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "Perfect", They shared a kiss, & just settled down for the night. "Thank you for your help today, Babe, Also, Thank you for saving me today", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "Anything for you, Danno". They fell asleep, as they held each other, dreaming of their beautiful future together.

 

The End.


End file.
